warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Lion's Roar
|pastaffie=The Ancients |kit=Lion's Roar |ancient=Lion's Roar |elder=Lion's Roar |father=Dark Whiskers |mother=Shy Fawn |brother=Two unnamed kits |sister=Unnamed kit |livebooks=''Sign of the Moon, ''The Sun Trail, The First Battle |deadbooks=None}} Lion's Roar is a compact golden tabby tom with a graying muzzle, and thin, patchy fur. History In the Dawn of the Clans Arc ''The Sun Trail :Lion's Roar is now an elder, living among the Tribe in the mountains. :He is shown padding up to Stoneteller. It is noted that although his fur was thin and patchy, and his muzzle gray with age, he walks with a confidence that shows that he was once was a brave and noble cat. He first greets her, calling Stoneteller by her old name, Half Moon, settles down beside her, and wraps his tail over his paws. After Stoneteller lets out a mrrow of amusement, she protests that she had been Teller of the Pointed Stones for many seasons, and that he should not call her by her old name. Lion's Roar replies that he didn't care how long the other cats had called her Stoneteller, and that she would always be Half Moon to him. :Stoneteller does not respond to Lion's Roar, but instead reaches out her tail, and rests it on his shoulder. He goes on to explain that he was born in the cave, but his mother, Shy Fawn, had told him about the time before they came to the cave, where they lived beside a lake, and were sheltered by trees. Stoneteller then sighs faintly, stating that she was the only cat left who remembered the lake, and the journey to the mountains. After she finishes, she asks Lion's Roar why he was telling her this now. He hesitates for a brief moment, and then replies that the hunger may kill them all before the sun shined again, and that there was no more room in the cave. He then states that something must be done. :Stoneteller protests that they couldn't leave the mountains, and goes on to explain that Jay's Wing promised her, and made her Stoneteller because this was her new home. Lion's Roar then meets Stoneteller's gaze, and asks her if she was sure Jay's Wing was right, and if how could he know what was to happen in the future. Stoneteller murmurs that he had to be right, and remembers the time Jay's Wing made her Stoneteller. After recalling that time, she lets her gaze drift over to the other hungry cats, and shakes her head. She realizes that Lion's Roar was right, and that something had to be done for the Tribe to survive. While she realizes that the gray light in the cave was brightening to a light gold, Lion's Roar sits calmly while he washes his ears. :After Stoneteller sees the light brighten, she relaxes as a new idea comes to mind, thinking that Lion's Roar was right, and that only some of the Tribe cats belonged there. :When Stoneteller tells Snow Hare that she has earned her food many times over, Lion's Roar, who was a tail-length away from them, states that perhaps the mountains had fed them long enough. Stoneteller then gives him a swift glance full of meaning. :As Stoneteller speaks of the place she had seen in her dreams, Gray Wing notices that Lion's Roar sits bolt upright as she speaks, his eyes wide with astonishment. :When Stoneteller tells the other cats that she couldn't bear to see them squabble like that, Lion's Roar comes up behind her, and stands close to her side. He then bends his head, and speaks into her ear. Although his voice was low, Gray Wing manages to make out that Lion's Roar told her to not lose faith in what she saw, and that his mother told him that before she and the others left the lake, they held a vote to decide their shared future. He suggests the idea of voting, stating that if most cats wanted them to stay there and take a chance with the rest of the cold season, Shaded Moss wouldn't leave. Lion's Roar finishes his suggestion, and asks Stoneteller what did she think of his idea. :During the vote, Lion's Roar picks up a pebble, and lays it down the waterfall. He rasps that his old bones wouldn't carry him on the journey, but if he was young enough, he would leave. :When Jagged Peak catches a snow hare, Lion's Roar tells him that prey had better watch out, and gives him a friendly prod with his tail. :Later, when Jagged Peak goes missing, he agrees with Silver Frost that Jagged Peak was not stupid, stating that he would probably turn up soon with a piece of prey twice his own size. Quiet Rain murmurs that she wished she could believe him. :As Gray Wing gets ready to set off to find Jagged Peak, Lion's Roar advises him to be careful where he was putting his paws, stating that the fresh snow could be hiding all sorts of danger. Gray Wing thinks to himself that he wasn't a kit, and realizes that the elders only wanted him to make sure he traveled safely. The First Battle :Lion's Roar suggests for Misty Water to try a mouse, nosing it to her. She refuses it, suggesting to give it to a younger cat, but Lion's Roar persists for her to eat it. In the Omen of the Stars Arc Sign of the Moon :Lion's Roar is briefly seen after he is born to Shy Fawn and Dark Whiskers. He has two brothers and a sister whose names are unknown. When he is born he is first thought to be dead, but as Jayfeather clears the mucus from his mouth, he takes a gulp of air and lets out a loud yowl. After a cat comments on how loud he was, Shy Fawn decides to name him Lion's Roar. Jayfeather notes that he is Lionblaze from the past since the three, Dovewing, Jayfeather, and him are reincarnated from cats of the Ancients. After this recognition, he begins to suckle strongly. :When Jayfeather scans the Tribe of Endless Hunting for Lion's Roar, Dove's Wing, and Jay's Wing, Jayfeather remembers that the three cats live on in himself, Lionblaze, and Dovewing. Trivia Mistakes *He was mistakenly called ginger. Character Pixels Kin Members '''Father:' :Dark Whiskers: Mother: :Shy Fawn: Brothers: :Unnamed black tom: :Unnamed tom: Sister: :Unnamed she-cat: Reincarnation: :Lionblaze: Tree Quotes References and Citations de:Brüllender Löwefi:Lion's Roarru:Львиный Рыкfr:Lion Rugissant Category:Ancients Category:Kits Category:Sign of the Moon characters Category:Minor characters Category:Males Category:The Sun Trail characters Category:Elders Category:Ancient Tribe cats Category:The First Battle characters